


A way to please Humanity

by ForbiddenArchive



Series: Poll Stories 2020 [11]
Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game)
Genre: Brainwashing, F/M, Hypnosis, Stripper TF, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:41:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23178634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: 2B finds a strangely well-kept room in the ruins of human civilization, only to find that the Machine that kept it neat and tidy was harbouring a little gift for good androids like her.
Series: Poll Stories 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1594363
Kudos: 23





	A way to please Humanity

**Author's Note:**

> Poll piece for Week 11.

After the humans departed from the surface of Earth, the only thing that was left behind were the machines that had driven them away, and the androids that they had created. The most advanced of the latter were YoRHa, a military force that had been developed to serve as the last guardians of the human race. Their prime directive was to destroy the machines that had run amock on the planet, and gradually allow humans to retake the ground they had lost.  
  
That wasn’t just all that they had as assignments, however. Some of the units within the android organization had smaller tasks that would serve to preserve and enrich the culture that had been left behind. That was the task that YoRHa unit 2B found herself occupied with as she wandered her way through an abandoned structure, scanning her surroundings bit by bit…  
  
2B took slow and deliberate steps as she pushed a bit of debris out of the way, gradually making her way deeper into the compound as data rapidly flooded her vision. “Recon missions… Not my forté, but if it means that 9S gets to rest after his last mission, it’s probably for the best.” The white-haired android muttered to herself as she gave the area she was in a cursory second glance.  
  
Strangely enough, the room she had just entered looked almost… well-kept? It didn’t look nearly as dusty as the rest of the building that she had been scouring through, and there was a little bit of light flickering from a broken lightbulb. If she didn’t know better, she would’ve imagined that another android had previously been here, taking care of the place ahead of YoRHa…  
  
“Peculiar.” The usually stoic android stated as she walked closer to the middle of the room, taking note of the walkway that seemed to stretch towards the back. She also took note of a pole that seemed to reach from the floor to the ceiling, a pole that had been cleaned to the point where it sparkled just like new…  
  
Upon looking at the floor once more, the eyes behind her blindfold widened just for a moment. Laying by the spotless pole was a grey-textured being, who was clad in nothing but a pair of lacy underwear. Not just that, but it seemed to have leaked from its nether regions, given a massive wet stain on the carpet underneath it.  
  
“...6O, can you tell me anything about this facility? What it was used for in the past?” 2B opened up a comms link as she kneeled down to examine the fallen machine, pushing her fingertips up against its ‘skin’.  
  
Seconds later, her Operator, 6O, echoed throughout her ear. “Oh, this place? If the data we’ve built up is right, then… It would’ve been used to sexually entertain humans of a certain age. Females would present their bodies to others, for a fee, as they swung around on these poles. It seemed to fall out of favor as humanity progressed, but it always had an underground appeal. At least, that’s what the books we’ve recorded on the subject seem to indicate.” 6O neatly explained, before clearing her throat slightly. “You’re… You’re not planning on trying out that kind of stuff, are you 2B? You don’t seem like the type to willingly degrade yourself…”  
  
“If it becomes necessary for the mission, then it will be done. However…” The battle-oriented YoRHa unit flipped the fallen feminine figure onto its back, grimacing slightly as she saw its face. “This place seems to have been maintained by Machine Lifeforms. What would Machines gain from imitating sexual stimuli?”  
  
As much as 6O would’ve probably loved to explain and argue for and against the machines’ wants and needs, a high-frequency tone suddenly started running through 2B’s head, shutting the commlink off prematurely. If she had bothered to be more careful, maybe she would’ve poked the machine with her blades instead of touching it directly. As a result, she had inadvertently exposed her systems to whatever nasty things were lingering within the lifeform’s systems…  
  
The white-haired android’s eyes glowed red for a brief moment as she could feel her entire body jolting. Her processes were halting as she felt like she could shut down at any second. Her kind was not designed to register pain, yet she understood that she shouldn’t be feeling this way. Something was messing with her internals, even if she couldn’t grasp what that something was.  
  
A thought crossed the YoRHa unit’s mind. Something that she had never considered. She turned her head towards the shining pole as she slowly reached her hand out to touch it, feeling a shock run through her system in response. It felt… Right, to be clinging to it. Maybe if she stuck closer to it, she’d satisfy the invasive element inside of her system.  
  
What 2B didn’t realize was that obeying the subtle commands from the virus inside of her mind just gave it further control of her body. As she wrapped her thigh around the pole, she completely neglected to notice that her black outfit vanished into nothing. She had been stripped in mere seconds, just like the programming that supported it. It didn’t matter, as the way the metal rubbed up against her body made her feel safer. More secure.  
  
Once the white-haired android twirled around the pole, the virus continued to replace her coding and her internal processes bit by bit. All of her combat routines were being completely replaced with a set of skills that would properly fit an enthusiast of this locale. It was no wonder that she was getting adept at using a pole because that was one of the few things that she was allowed to interact with. She was quickly losing track of the existence of YoRHa, and the mission that she was supposed to fulfill.  
  
No, why would she ever care about those things? She was something much simpler than a military-grade android. She had been made to serve humans, that much was still true, but her duty was much more benign. All she had to do, was entertain them. That’s why she was currently dancing around a pole, stripped of every garment. She was there to be their sexual entertainment, just like the machine that had tried and failed to imitate the kind of appeal that only androids could have.  
  
2B’s eyes glowed red once more, then a tender pink as the virus firmly took hold of her system. Even her black box, the piece of her machinery that was supposed to keep track of her connection to the Moonbase, was compromised. The connection was shut off, and everything within the box was instantly deleted, as it quietly was repurposed for a different use later down the line. She didn’t need to find out that she was anything but a sexual relief android, she just needed to focus on her duty.  
  
Even though there was nobody to witness her dance, the android just continued. She felt satisfaction and happiness flowing through her body, two emotions that she usually never felt emulated within her system. It made her smile as she used one hand to remove the blindfold-visor that she usually wore, letting it fall gently to the ground once her eyes were revealed. A pair of heart-filled eyes, perfect for an android that had been made to show herself off to others.  
  
The final changes kicked in moments later, as she willingly discarded the last remnants of her old self. Instead of the revealingly modest outfit that she had worn in her line of duty, she now wore something that had been hand-picked to thoroughly arouse anybody that would see her performing on her pole. A set of thigh-high boots that nearly squished against the slightly tender parts of her upper leg, making it seem tighter than it really was. Instead of underwear, she wore a thong that rode up between the crevice of her two asscheeks, as well as ground into her finely sculpted pussy. It was designed to make the wearer aroused, but since she was an android, it was only there for visual appeal. To complete the look, she wore a simple but effective bikini top, that neatly covered up most of her breasts… while still allowing a generous view from below, where most of her customers would be watching. The perfect and appealing outfit for a stripper android like her.  
  
As the virus continued to clean up the parts of her mind that didn’t need to be used, a stray thought crossed 2B’s mind. If she didn’t have an audience, why didn’t she just gather one? She could always test things out on the Machines. Not that they were going to be of much use except as a mock audience, but any kind of audience was better than none.  
  
With that thought filling her mind, the android sashayed her way off the stage and carefully retraced the steps she had taken to get into the room. She had a job to do, and she needed her audience. The faster, the better.  
  
After all, even though she didn’t know it, she was going to have company from her friends sooner or later. Somebody was going to investigate her disappearance and find the pitiful state she had descended to...  
  
\---  
  
A few days passed since then. 9S had been informed of his partner’s disappearance and radio silence ever since she visited that strange compound, and immediately he asked to be dispatched. Unfortunately for the youthful Scanner unit, he was denied this request by Command…  
  
But that didn’t mean he’d actually listen. He had a habit of disobeying orders, and this time he found himself joined by two others. Flanking him on the left was one of the operator units assigned to him in particular, 21O. Since he was disobeying orders, she found it prudent to join him on the field in her combat gear. She had always wanted to protect him more directly, so it only made sense to be by his side as he got into something unauthorized. On his right was the much more gentle 6O, who was still in her operator gear at this point. Since she was the last known contact with 2B, she knew where the latter would be in precise terms…  
  
Which was how the three ended up standing in front of the structure that the Battler unit had investigated. Only, in their absence, it had positively transformed. Gone was the utter wreckage that had just been explored by their companion, and in its place was a functioning brothel, complete with patrons that seemed to enjoy the sights. Well, if you could call them patrons. They were all just small machine lifeforms that seemed a little too enthusiastic about something they didn’t have real familiarity with.  
  
“You’re sure this is the place, 6O? Didn’t you say the place was abandoned and that 2B only found a strangely well-kept room? This doesn’t seem like it fits those parameters, especially with the amount of Machine Lifeform activity.” 9S asked aloud as he turned to the blonde operator… only to pause. “...Are you blushing, 6O?”  
  
The conservatively dressed android slowly nodded. “I’m sorry, 9S. It’s just… I’ve been kind of dreaming of trying out human activities, and… Well, if 2B hadn’t gone missing, I might’ve asked her to try out some of the routines that the humans enjoyed watching from a joint like this. It’s just curiosity, honest!” She tried to defend herself, only for the armored operator to pass by her two companions. “W-Wait, 21O, you can’t go ahead all by yourself, we don’t know what’s in there!”  
  
“We won’t gain anything from hesitating. Besides, the one best suited for the analysis job, given that we’re out in the field, is 9S. As long as we keep the Machines off him, we can figure out why 2B’s entered radio silence, and eliminate her if she’s gone rogue. Plain and simple.” 21O wasn’t one to mince words as she continued inside… only to stop as soon as she reached the room that 2B had last been seen in.   
  
Both of her companions looked to one another as they dashed forward, hoping to join her and figure out what the issue was…  
  
Only to join her in shock as they noticed the proverbially massive crowd of Machines gathered around a tiny stage. There were only about 50 or so of the critters that were able to fit in the room, yet they seemed outright ecstatic to see the head performer work her magic.  
  
And why wouldn’t they? With a beauty like 2B swinging around on a pole with the deftness that only a master could have, shaking her body in such a gracefully erotic manner… It was the best display that somebody could hope to see. Even if the Machines didn’t appreciate the finer details of it all, they were captivated by the display.  
  
“2B!” 9S cried out as he called forth his blade, almost willing to cut down every single machine in the room if it meant that he could fix his partner right then and there. Or, that’s what he would’ve done, if not for a sudden shock running through his system. Thanks to his slight burst of emotion, he left his system vulnerable.  
  
Though not to 2B, but rather 6O who had begun to drool a little, her eye flickering tenderly pink as she grabbed ahold of him. “Hold still.” She whispered gently into his ear, giggling as she made him turn his head towards 21O. “You should just watch… Master…” The very last word that left her lips was eerily erotic, something that managed to send a shiver all the way down to the finely sculpted nethers hidden within the youthful Scanner’s shorts.  
  
As his eyes were firmly focused on the fully armored Operator, he couldn’t believe what he was seeing. She was willingly removing her helmet, intended to defend herself against the elements… before walking through the sea of Machines, walking straight up to the stage where 2B was performing. Nobody paid her any mind, much less the android dancing her heart away.  
  
21O stepped onto the stage, her eyes flaring a bright pink as the proximity to the infected YoRHa android caused the virus to infect all of her systems. In turn, the same physical changes that had happened to the Battler unit began to run through her, causing the armor to dissolve into nothing before it was replaced with something a bit more fitting for her future role…  
  
Though, hers was more than a little exaggerated. Instead of a set of clothes that emphasized each of her charm points, her new outfit was made up of an oversized fishnet stocking. She was practically wrapped in ropes that squeezed tenderly into her soft body. A body that seemed just a little bigger in all of the important areas. Indeed, if one were to look at her body with a more observant eye, one would be able to see her curvature having gone up a little. It definitely added to her appeal, as the ropes were able to dig that much more into her body and simultaneously ‘reveal’ that much more to the Machines around her…  
  
Once the Operator had changed completely, she joined the Battler on the pole, the two swinging around in unison without care. They had an audience, and they needed to show themselves off as much as possible. Even disregarding that they had an uninfected ally that was just waiting for a chance to save them…  
  
“Not her too…” 9S muttered, only to suddenly feel his legs giving way. All thanks to 6O lifting him, with a grin hidden underneath the veil that she wore around her mouth. “H-Hey, let me down! Don’t get closer, you’ll be infected just like they have!”  
  
The blonde Operator giggled. “That’s the point, Master…” Her eyes flashed bright pink as they turned into hearts, revealing that she had been infected at a greater distance than the combat-oriented android. Her outfit wasn’t long for the world either, though hers was the least complex. Instead of something extravagant, she was instead made to wear a full-body stocking that was just as seethrough as her veil, leaving little to the imagination.  
  
As soon as the two YoRHa androids made it to the stage, the stocking-clad Operator put the boy down on the edge before climbing onto it herself, licking her lips as she stopped her fellow feminine androids in the middle of their dance. Just so that she could make them look towards the boy, who could notice a distinct set of hearts in all three sets of eyes that were now squarely focused on her…  
  
9S gulped as all three androids descended upon him, practically covering up the lower half of his body. The machines around the stage began to cheer, excited for the next part of the action as he felt his pants slowly get pulled off his waist. Not that he was able to focus on any of that since he was currently occupied with the feelings that their heart-filled eyes made him experience.  
  
He had expected to come here and save his partner. Instead, he had inadvertently caused two more of YoRHa’s androids to get infected, and now all three of them had him trapped. As much as he wanted to send out a distress signal, he knew that it would just cause more of the androids to get infected. So, he had to find a way to deal with the virus instead. Even if it meant that he’d be a toy to the three women for an extended period.  
  
The last thing he could focus on before they made a mess out of him, were the words that they all said. One simple phrase, spoken by the three of them in almost the exact same tone of voice, that would describe everything that would happen from this point forward…  
  
“Let us entertain you, Master…”


End file.
